oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Victor Young
Victor Young var en av de første store filmkomponistene, og hadde en enorm innflytelse på etterfølgende generasjoner av film og fjernsyn musikkere. Henry Mancini har erkjent at Youngs gave for å skrive minneverdige melodier som en del av hans inspirerte til å skape sin egen bemerkelsesverdige musikk han har laget. Etter dødsfallet til deres mor, ble Young og hans søster ble forlatt av sin far, en tenor ved Chicago Opera. Bare ti år gammel på den tiden, reiste han og hans søster alene til Polen, hvor deres besteforeldre bodde. Youngs bestefar oppmuntret hans musikalske talent, og sendte ham til Warszawa Conservatory for å studere fiolin. Young var et vidunderbarn, og ved en alder av tretten hadde fremført med Warszawa Filharmoniske Orkester. Han turnerte i Europa som solist, men med utbruddet av første verdenskrig, valgte hans besteforeldre å sende ham tilbake til USA for sikkerhets skyld. Young tilbrakte de neste femten årene med å arbeidet i både klassiske og populære innstillinger, hovedsakelig i Chicago. Han turnerte som solist, jobbet som konsertmester for teaterorkestre, og spilte med Ted Fio Rito Orchestra. I løpet av denne tiden lærte han å arrangere, og begynte å skrive sin egen musikk også. Han flyttet til New York City i 1931 og ble ansatt av Brunswick Records. Han arrangerte og gjennomførte studioensembler bak sangere som Don Ameche, Bing Crosby, og Smith Ballew. I 1934 overtok han som musikalsk leder for Decca Records. Selv om han også jobbet i radio, live opptredener og film, forble Young en Decca artist for resten av livet hans. Når Al Jolson, som Young ledsaget på radio og plater, flyttet til Los Angeles i 1935, ble Young med, en del av den første migrering av opptakindustrien fra New York til Hollywood. Han fortsatte å jobbe i en rekke arenaer, ledet orkesteret på Grauman Chinese Theater mens han skrev og arrangering for Paramount Pictures og var gjenværende aktiv med Decca. Gradvis ble filmene hans hovedfokus. Hans første føre jobb var på Nasjonens helt i 1937, og bare to år senere fikk han en Oscar nominasjon for Best Original Musikk for Golden Boy. Han fortsatte med å bli nominert hele 22 ganger, men ble bare belønnet posthumt, i 1956, for sitt arbeid på Jorden rundt på 80 dager. Ved hans død, hadde Young jobbet på over 350 filmer, alt fra westernfilmer til musikaler til spetakulære eposer til seriøse dramaer. Han døde av en hjerneblødning mens han arbeidet på musikken til Patrulje til China Gate i hans hjem. Filmografi 1956 -- Nå skal vi leve (komponist) 1956 -- Jorden rundt på 80 dager (komponist) 1956 -- For alle vinder'(komponist) 1956 -- Elsket og hatet (komponist) 1955 -- Luftens giganter (komponist) 1954 -- Bak kulissene (komponist) 1954 -- Vi tror på kjærligheten (komponist) 1954 -- Bank i bordet (komponist) 1953 -- Shane - den tause rytter (komponist) 1952 -- Filmstjernen (komponist) 1952 -- Den tause mann (komponist) 1952 -- Verdens største show (komponist) '' 1951 -- ''Torero (komponist) 1950 -- Du er vår egen (komponist) 1949 -- Hjertets dårskap (komponist) 1949 -- Samson & Delilah (komponist) 1949 -- Iwo Jima (komponist) 1948 -- Blekansiktet (komponist) 1948 -- Keiservalsen (komponist) 1947 -- Ubeseiret (komponist) 1946 -- Den blå dahlia (komponist) 1946 -- Hennes egen sønn (komponist) 1945 -- Kitty (komponist) 1945 -- Kjærlighetsbrevene (komponist) 1945 -- A Medal for Benny (komponist) 1944 -- Piraten fra Franskebukta (komponist) 1944 -- Historien om Dr. Wassell (komponist) 1944 -- De ubudne (komponist) 1943 -- Riding High (komponist) 1943 -- Klokkene ringer for deg (komponist) 1943 -- No Time for Love (komponist) 1942 -- Silver Queen (komponist) 1942 -- To glade sjeiker (komponist) 1942 -- De flyvende tigre (komponist) 1942 -- Hennes nye sekretær (komponist) 1942 -- Urent farvann (komponist) 1941 -- Skylark (komponist) 1941 -- La det ikke bli dag (komponist) 1941 -- Aloma, danserinnen (komponist) 1941 -- Jeg vil ha vinger (komponist) 1940 -- Arizona' ''(komponist) '' 1940 -- 'Canadas ridende politi (komponist) 1940 -- Vår flyvende korrespondent (komponist) 1940 -- Rhythm on the River (komponist) 1940 -- Vestens fribyttere (komponist) 1939 -- Gullivers reiser (komponist) 1939 -- Golden Boy (komponist) 1939 -- Way Down South (komponist) 1939 -- Man of Conquest (komponist) 1939 -- Union Pacific (komponist) 1938 -- Usyldig mistenkt (komponist) 1938 -- Beseiret (komponist) 1938 -- The Big Broadcast of 1938 (komponist) 1937 -- Nasjonens helter (komponist) 1937 -- Parade 1938 (komponist) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1956 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Jorden rundt på 80 dager ; Nominert : 1956 -- Beste Sang for "Written on the Wind" fra For alle vinder (med Sammy Cahn) : 1950 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Samson & Delilah : 1949 -- Beste Sang for "My Foolish Heart" fra Hjertets dårskap (med Ned Washington) : 1948 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikal for Keiservalsen : 1945 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Kjærlighetsbrevene : 1945 -- Beste Sang for "Love Letters" fra Kjærlighetsbrevene (med Edward Heyman) : 1943 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Klokkene ringer for deg : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for De flyvende tigre : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Silver Queen : 1942 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for Hennes nye sekretær : 1941 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama/Komedie for La det ikke bli dag : 1940 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Vår flyvende korrespondent : 1940 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Arizona : 1940 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Vestens fribrytere : 1940 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Canadas ridende politi : 1939 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Way Down South : 1939 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Golden Boy : 1939 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Gullivers reiser : 1939 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Man of Conquest : 1938 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Beseiret : 1938 -- Beste Originale Filmmusikk for Uskyldig mistenkt Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor Young, Victor